Fishing
Fishing is an activity that allows the player to capture Fish from rivers and oceans. When equipped with a fishing rod and bait, the player can approach designated Fishing Spots and cast a line into the water. Fish can be used for Cooking, Gifting, selling for Gols, or breeding. Fishing Day is a festival that celebrates fishing, and is an ample source of catch rare and difficult fish. These rare fish may make good gifts for the Day of the Bright Sun later in the month. __TOC__ Controls #To cast a line, the player needs to approach a designated fishing spot and press the left mouse button. #*The player consumes 6 stamina points per cast. #*Bait is consumed when the player chooses to begin reeling. #When a fish bites onto the hook (indicated by an exclamation mark), use the left mouse button to start reeling. Reeling will increase the tension which is indicated by the red bubble within the white bubble. #Hold the left mouse button to reel the line. #While reeling, keep the white bubble on the fish by moving the mouse. When the white bubble is too far off, it will turn red. Stop reeling when that happens and move the now red bubble back onto the fish. #Continue reeling until the fish is captured. A small figure above the player's fishing rod shows how much longer the player will need to reel. The fish is captured when the figure reaches 0.00. Tips #Avoid making the red bubble (tension) fill the white bubble. If it does, the line snaps and the fish will escape. #*Only reel the fish in when the white bubble is on the fish. #*The red bubble shrinks when the white bubble is on the fish while not reeling. Especially with tough fish like goliaths, these reeling breaks are necessary between reeling attempts. #The skill Fish Encyclopedia allows the player to identify which fish is currently biting, which is very useful for only catching specific fish. #Time does pass while the player is fishing, but the amount of time that goes by depends on what types of fish the player tries to reel in. If a fish bites but the player chooses not to reel it in, then five minutes of in-game time will pass. Rods and bait Fishing spots The fishing spots page lists fish by location, as well as shows where on the map that each fishing spot is. Catches The chance to catch a fish is 92%, while the chance to catch other items is 8%. Note: *The catch times shown below assume that the player is using a Beginner's Fishing Rod. The time taken to catch a fish will decrease if using a Classic Fishing Rod or Master Fishing Rod. *All the chance and price values were extracted from the game's files as of version 1.1.129956. Fish Special items These items can be caught only once, and they are considered as "fish" when it comes to catch chance; in other words, for any cast, there is a 92% catch chance to catch a "fish", and the Golden Ring counts a one of those fish. Rubbish items Breeding fish A pair of same-species fish can be bred together to produce another fish of the same quality as the parents. For example, two emperor Goliath can be bred to spawn another emperor Goliath, or two Wiser Fish can be bred to produce another Wiser fish. Category:Fishing Category:Resource gathering